Hi-5 (Series 11)
Series 11 premiered on August 3, 2009, on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Southern Star Group. This was the first appearance of Fely, Casey, Lauren and Tim replacing Nathan Foley, Sun Pezzimenti, Kellie Crawford and Charli Robinson as they left the group besides Stevie who joined Series 10 since last year. And also shown on Discovery Kids Latin America in November 2009 and E-Junior in the United Arab Emirates in 2010. Cast 'Hi-5' *Lauren Brant *Fely Irvine *Tim Maddren *Casey Burgess *Stevie Nicholson 'Puppeteer' *Natalie Duarte as Chatterbox/Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png|Stop, Look, Listen (Explore) Infobox_Spin_Me_'Round.png|Spin Me 'Round (Friends) Infobox_Zoo_Party.png|Zoo Party (Celebrate) Infobox_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png|Knock, Knock, Knock (Curiosity) Infobox_Four_Seasons.png|Four Seasons (Natural world) Infobox Let's Get Away.png|Let's Get Away (Holidays) Infobox_Happy_Monster_Dance.png|Happy Monster Dance (Be active) Infobox_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png|Living In A Fairytale (Imagine) Infobox_Favourite_Teddy_Bear.png|Favourite Teddy Bear (Favorite things) Episodes The following is a list of the television episodes featuring the Australian children's television group of Hi-5. DVDs * Fun With Friends (2009) * Santa Claus is Coming! (2009) * Stop, Look And Listen (2010) CD * Spin Me 'Round (2009) TV Series DVDs * Series 11 Volume 1: Explore * Series 11 Volume 2: Friends * Series 11 Volume 3: Celebrate * Series 11 Volume 4: Curiosity * Series 11 Volume 5: Natural World * Series 11 Volume 6: Holidays * Series 11 Volume 7: Get Active! * Series 11 Volume 8: Imagine * Series 11 Volume 9: Favourite Things Completed Series release * COMING SOON! Gallery Hi-5 Intro With Cast Season 11.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Fun_With_Friends.jpg|Fun With Friends Santa_Claus_Is_Coming_dvd.jpg|Santa Claus Is Coming! Stop_Look_Listen_dvd.jpg|Stop, Look And Listen Sharing_Stories_dvd_1.jpg|Sharing Stories CD Spin me round.jpg|Spin Me 'Round Chats Series 11.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 11.png|Jup Jup Lauren's Intro 1 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 1 Series 11 Lauren's Intro 2 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 2 Series 11 Lauren's Intro 3 Season 11.png|Lauren's Intro 3 Series 11 Stevie's Intro Season 11.png|Stevie's Intro Series 11 Fely's Intro Season 11.png|Fely's Intro Series 11 Tim's Intro Season 11.png|Tim's Intro Series 11 Casey's Intro Season 11, Explore Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 11, Explore Week Casey's Intro Season 11, Friends Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 11, Friends Week Casey's Intro Season 11, Celebrate Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 11, Celebrate Week Casey's Intro Season 11, Curiosity Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 11, Curiosity Week Casey's Intro Season 11, Natural World Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 11, Natural World Week Casey's Intro Season 11, Holidays Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 11, Holidays Week Casey's Intro Season 11, Be Active Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 11, Be Active Week Casey's Intro Season 11, Imagine Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 11, Imagine Week Casey's Intro Season 11, Favourite Things Week.png|Casey's Intro Series 11, Favourite Things Week Sharing Stories Intro Series 11.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 11 Fit Bit Tips Intro Season 11.png|Fit Bit Tips Series 11 Children_Season_11.png|Children from Series 11 SOTW_Set_Series_11.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 11.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes In Space Set Series 11.png|Shapes In Space Set Body Move Set Series 11.png|Body Move Set Making Music Set Series 11.png|Making Music Set Word Play Set Series 11.png|Word Play Set Sharing Stories Set Series 11.png|Sharing Stories Set Category:Fely Irvine Category:Casey Burgess Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tim Maddren Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:2009 Category:Series 11 Category:Southern Star Group Category:Nine Network Category:Nick Jr. Category:Okto Category:Nickelodeon (Philippines) Category:Nine Films and Television Category:Chatterbox Category:Jup Jup Category:Discovery Kids Category:E-Junior Category:ITunes